


hunger

by gh0sti_emilli0n



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Professor Membrane, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Cannibal AU, Cannibalism, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Masturbation, Past Dib/Keef (Invader Zim), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vivisection, Zim Is A Snuggle Bug (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0sti_emilli0n/pseuds/gh0sti_emilli0n
Relationships: Dib/Keef (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Brain

Taking a step back, he licked the metallic taste that lingered on his lips noisily while looking over the hunk of cadaver, or what remained of it. Bare ribs stuck out, clean of muscle, nerves, and skin, a few cracked and shattered when a rock was used to break them to get to the meat inside. The connections to where the stomach leads to the anus were cut clean and taken, leaving his lower body deflated like a balloon. The waterproof sack he had brought was stuffed to the brim with intestine, lungs, kidneys, and pancreas. Taking off his glasses and using the clean part of his shirt the wipe them clean, he placed them back on and picked up the sack, slinging it over his shoulder and calmly walking away from the scene. 

The streets were near empty, whoever around gave the male no attention except for a glance or two. Ducking between houses he reached his backyard and set the sack down, twisting the knob on the pump and shoving his hands under the freezing cold water to wash away the blood, he scrubbed with his nails until his satisfaction. Twisting it off he wiped his hands on his jack, picking the sack back up and entering the house through the backdoor silently. 

“I’m home, Gaz!” He called, his voice slightly hoarse. 

“Hey, fucker,” His sister responded from the couch, never breaking eye contact from the game she was engrossed in. 

Walking in the living room past the couch he grabbed the railing, quietly taking the stairs up only to pause when his name was called. 

“Yes?” He asked, whipping his head around to meet a single honey brown eye looking him up and down. 

“You probably wanna take that downstairs, Dib. Dad’s asleep upstairs and will be able to smell that from a mile of your room.” Her eye closed, unpausing her game and turning back to the screen. “Also Devins is gonna be pissed you brought another.” 

Dib snorted, turning the corner and slamming the basement door open. “Devins can  _ suck my dick _ for all I care,” He growled, stalking down the stairs while muttering bitterly to himself. 

“ _ Real _ mature, Membrane.” A raspy voice sneered, motion sensor lights flickering on when the ghost appeared on the dissection table. “You really need to learn to keep those urges down and take your medication like your sister.” 

“I feel like a freak when I take them,” 

Devins hummed, sliding off the table and gliding over to the male, standing two feet taller than Dib. “Is that pussy talk I hear?” Lowering his face down until their noses brushed, his eyes slit in animosity. “You’re already enough of a freak, taking those meds just mellows you out enough to look like an angry drunk who’s got no personal boundaries. So suck.  _ It _ .  _ Up _ .” He stabbed his finger at the teen’s chest to emphasize his words. 

Swatting the ghost away he approached the table and slammed the sack down, ripping it open and dumbing the organs with surprising cautiousness. Feeling Devins's presence behind him he ignored his eyes burning into his back, stretching out the intestine to its full five feet and watching the acidic liquid drip onto the floor. 

“Smell that?” Dib asked with a peaceful smile spreading along his thin lips. 

“I can’t smell or taste anything, you moron.” Devins snarled, floating to the other side of the table with a quirked brow. “I remember the sweet smell though, so strong you can taste the bittersweetness. Almost like a sour blueberry.” His reply was sweet, a longing look in his eyes. 

Snickering as he pulled on rubber gloves, he began slicing the long organ into sections. “Careful, your ghost boner is showing.” 

The brunet ghost huffed, moving to the other side of the table with an irritated look. “Watch your step,” He murmured just as Dib tripped over a wire, grinning in amusement. “I told you to watch.” 

“ _ The fuck _ you didn’t!” Dib sneered, pointing the scalpel in an intimidation tactic, instead looking like a constipated fifthteen year old waving around a blade like it was a toy. “I didn’t hear  _ shit _ !” 

“Damn, not only are you going blind but now  _ deaf _ too? That flesh sack is  _ not _ your friend, Dibby-boy.” Devins teases, lowering his face down to inspect the meat. “You should cut right there to make it even.” He points at the area he was talking about.

Dib stabbed the blade into the stomach, watching the acid and almost fully digested food ooze out in a liquid pasty pile. “You’re  _ really _ making me start to regret  _ not _ eating you alive when I had the chance, Devince.” 

“I should’ve aimed for the heart  _ instead _ of your eye, Dibromide.” He shot back. 

“Girls, you’re both pretty, now can you keep it the  _ fuck down? _ ” Gaz growled from the top of the stairs, slamming the door shut behind her.

Closing his mouth from snapping at Gaz, Dib sliced where Devins was still pointing and grunted when the two sections of intestine were perfectly even. Picking up a small chunk he popped it into his mouth and hummed at the rich flavors that other meat just didn’t hold to human. 

“... I’d offer some but it’d end up on the floor, Dev.” Dib said softly, chuckling at the pun he hadn’t realized he said until now. 

Devins only shook his head, amusement in his eyes. “You’re really something, kid.” Reaching out and ruffling Dib’s hair, the teen whines and tries to slap his hand away only for his own to go through Devins arm. “Stop struggling, you’re fine.” 

“You're messing up my cowlick! Do you have  _ any idea _ how hard it is to get it to look like that?” 

“I wouldn’t know, I’m a ghost.” Devins deadpanned, motioning to himself. 

“Clearly.” Dib grumbled, grabbing another chunk and popping it in his mouth to suck and chew on like a soft candy. 

After prepping the harvest of organs and storing them in a hidden freezer in the back of the lab, Dib headed upstairs to take a shower. Standing under the hot water that beat on his back, he lifted his head up to get his hair wet and sighed. 

‘ _ I need to remember to swing by Zim’s tomorrow, he’s got that one thing.. what was it again? _ ’ Fitting his brows in thought as he massaged soap into his scalp, he turned so the water ran down his chest and stomach. ‘ _ I think it was a plasma saw? Something with plasma that he was gonna let me borrow. _ ’ 

Closing his eyes tight, he stuck his face under the shower of water. Rubbing at his face, he turned to rinse his hair and ducked out to dry off his eyes before going back in to continue cleaning away evidence. Shutting off the water and grabbing the towel from the rack, he dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. Standing in the mirror to brush his hair, he bent down to brush out his cowlick. Standing back up his eyes were immediately drawn to dark, cold red eyes staring back at him through the window. Huffing, he turned around and lifted up the window, watching the figure slip in and fall on the floor without grace. 

“ _ Fuck this hue-mid-etee! _ ” The figure hissed like a snake, wriggling around on the ground before launching to his feet using spider-like metal legs. “You  _ hyoomans _ and your  _ disgusting warm _ water baths!” 

“Hello to you too, Zim.” 


	2. Pharynx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, don't think I forgot about this. This update is a bit short so I apologize in advance, but we got a bit of zadf to start things off with a bang. Enjoy!

“Nice weather we’re having. How’s Gir and Minimoose?”

“I’m going to kill you,”

“Ah, sounds nice. Now can you get out of my bathroom so I can get prepared to go to bed?” 

The short Irken grumbled, slamming the door behind himself and settling on the teen’s bed. Dib shoved his toothbrush into his mouth, pushing open the door that led into his room and sorting through his drawer to grab a pair of boxers while humming to himself. 

“You were supposed to visit me two days ago, meat child.” Zim sneered, dangling a leg back and forth off the edge of the bed. 

“ _Sorry_ for being on the run from the cops,” Dib mumbled past his toothbrush, going back into the bathroom and kicking the door shut to swap his towel with a pair of red boxers. 

Spitting out toothpaste and rinsing his mouth with water, he opened the door while shutting off the bathroom light. Walking across the room to switch on his blue lava lamp, he jumped onto his mattress and snickered when Zim hissed like an angry cat from being disturbed then settling back down. 

“You are a hazard to your society, Dib-filth.” The Irken started, turning around and hesitantly climbing to the empty side of the bed. “But sometimes… the hazard is enjoyable. BE GRATEFUL!” 

Wincing at the sudden rise of his voice, Dib took off his glasses and placed them on his nightstand. Putting his finger to his lips in the universal sign of shushing, he pulled the covers back and got underneath. Offering the blanket toward the Irken, Zim stiffly joins underneath the covers and gathers a few pillows into a pile to snuggle into. Settling into his makeshift nest, he buries half his face and keeps an eye open to gaze at the raven-haired male, who in return gazed back with tired eyes. 

“Go to sleep, stink. There’s nothing you’ll miss.” Zim murmured softly. 

Dib grumbled, turning his head to squint at the bug with a pouty face. “I’m not tired though.” 

Zim gives him an irritated look, “I clearly see you yawning right now, Dib-shit.” 

The raven-haired teen sighed, rubbing his eyes and shifting to his side to face Zim better. Closing his eyes, he reached out to grasp a clawed hand and intertwined their fingers together, squeezing his clawed hand with a soft smile. Zim hesitated, slowly squeezing back and admiring the human as golden brown eyes shot wide open in surprise at the show of rare affection. They seemed to sparkle with restricted admiration in return, a crooked smile curling his thin lips upward that reminded Zim how homesick he had been without the human. 

“When will we go back to space?” Dib murmured softly, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

Zim glanced past Dib’s figure, looking out toward the night sky. “Not for a long while, another war between my home planet and Hilaria had broken out.” Looking back to meet Dib’s eyes, he blinked slowly. “It’d be a shame to bring along more weight than my Voot can handle.” 

Amber eyes narrowed once he processed the taunting remark, raising a hand to flip off the alien and earning a chuckle in response. 

“Relax, stinky. I only kid.” Zim smirks, laying his head back down and snuggling into his makeshift nest. “Now go to sleep.” 

Reaching out to brush bangs from Dib’s face, he hid his smile when the teen sleepily nuzzled into his touch and yawned a bit too loudly that made his antenna bend back. His flaws are what made Zim enjoy him more than when he tried to be perfect under his parental figure’s watchful eye. The man was very intelligent and charismatic, more so than any human could ever possibly be. The Irken had a suspicion of the professor being Irken, but he didn’t want to dive in too deep or let Dib in on his ponderings and end up shaking his world up to his very core. He remembered Dib talking about that incident with Tak’s voot, it still bothered him how traumatized Dib could be of the memory from time to time if he was feeling sentimental that day.

Snapping out of his thoughts once he felt Dib exhale through his mouth onto his face, he opened his mouth to snap at the teen, only to shut it when he realized the noret was passed out and slightly drooling on his pillow. A sight both charming and disgusting to the Irken. Hugging a pillow close to his body, Zim closed his eyes and switched his PAK to a meditative-like sleep and ran a full body scan to fix up any damage that had been caused throughout the day


	3. Larynx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read new tags above, along with warning of transphobia.

Dib nervously pulled on the sleeves of his trenchcoat, standing still next to his dad’s desk waiting for the right moment to grab his attention. 

“D-dad?” He called weakly. 

The older man was hunched over a project, head in hand as he let out a sigh and sat up to face the nervous noret. “What?” His tone is tired yet sharp with irritation. 

Dib takes notice, fidgeting in place and keeping his head lowered. 

“Spit it out.” 

He flinched, “I-I feel like I'm a b-boy.”

His dad was silent, taking a deep breath and glancing up only to feel his heart skip a beat and drop into his stomach. The older man’s face was knitted in disgust, his brows twitching noticeably. 

“You interrupted me during work, _when you know not to do just that_ , to tell me you ‘feel like a boy’?” He growled at the end.

Swallowing thickly, his eyes stung. “Y-yes.” 

“You're _fifteen_ , Dahlia. You don't even know how to take care of yourself, so what makes you think you can magically change your gender just because of some feelings? You are a girl, _you will always be a girl._ ” 

Shakily nodding, he turned away with a soft “yes Dad” muttered. Walking up the stairs, he rounded the corner and raced up another flight of stairs towards his room at the end of the hallway. 

Looking at the few photos of their small family, his drowning eyes glaring at his younger self giving a big smile at the camera. Walking up and ripping the photo off the wall, he broke it over his knee and stomped on the remains. Panting heavily, he slammed his bedroom door behind his back with a huff between gritted teeth. Emotions swirled like a tornado, growing bigger and bigger with each shaky breath he took. Letting out an animalistic snarl, he launched himself at his walls, tearing posters and newspapers off the walls. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck _fuck fuck fuck_!” He chanted angrily, destroying everything in his path as his chested swelled with sorrow. 

Throwing himself on the floor, he hunched over and pulled at his hair, a choked out noise of pain echoing off his now bare walls. 

“Whoa, what kind of tornado came through here?” A familiar voice rasped, closing the door behind himself to settle on the floor near Dib. 

The noret sat up to hug his knees to his chest, wiping away his tears while keeping his head low to glare at the carpet. He grumbled past his arm inaudibly, shaking his head as his eyes started to glisten with more tears, angrily rubbing at his eyes to stop them. 

“I can’t understand arm, Membrane.” He teased, reaching out to ruffle Dib’s hair only for his hand to be slapped away by a furious noret. 

“ _Don’t call me that! I don’t wanna be known as a Membrane when my dad looks at me like I’m a mistake!_ ” He shrieked, digging his fingers into his hair as he rested his forehead against his knees. “What’s the point of existing when all I do is be a huge disappointment to everyone?” 

The room was quiet for a moment, Devins thinking over what way would make the clearly distraught teen feel better. He was definitely going to have a talk with Dib’s excuse of father after this to tend to parental therapy meetings, the man needed to learn the severity of his actions before the kid got into serious trouble. 

“Hey, I get the whole being a disappointment to the parent thing. My mum worked night shifts as a nurse so I spent most of my life with my drug-addict of a father who neglected me from the age of eight.” He started, leaning back on his hands deep in thought. “I know you want to impress your dad enough that he’ll finally give you the attention you deserve, but it ain’t gonna happen.” 

Dib looked up with a confused look. “How is that going to help me?” 

Devins held up a hand, “Shut up I wasn’t done talking, young silkworm. As I was saying,” He glared teasingly at the noret who rolled his eyes in response at the moth-related nickname. “It’s not worth the chase when you aren’t going to get what you need in the long run, so I’d stop where you are right now and focus on self love. The only person you know you can count on is yourself when shit gets deep, so learn to love yourself and stop depending on others.” 

Furrowing his brows as he processed the information from the twenty-three year old, he let his knees fall open so he could sit more comfortably and hummed. 

“Thank you.” He said hesitantly, messing with the sleeves of his trench coat once more as a nervous fiddle. “It, uh, means a lot to hear that from you, since I look up to you and all…”

Fingers brushed through his hair, Devins gave a crooked smile. “Well, I gotta help out my little brother from another mother, yknow?” 

His chest tightened with emotions, choking out a laugh as thick tears fell down his cheeks. It felt so good to be noticed as the way he felt, a treasure he was going to keep for a long time. 

\---

Waking late into the night, he noticed a smaller form curled up halfway on his stomach and halfway into the makeshift nest, gently snoring away. Smiling sleepily, he picked up his little alien and laid his body on top of his, who then snuggled his face into Dib’s neck and sighed softly. 

“You’ll be the death of me someday I swear,” He whispered, only to turn his face away when an antenna thwacked him in the face in Zim’s asleep way of shutting him up. 

Snickering, he massaged a stalk to start up the alien’s purring, lulling himself to sleep with the relaxing purrs against his chest and stomach. 

“Mhgn..?” Grumbled the irken. 

Shifting on Dib’s front and lifting his head to stare blearily, his antennae were at odd angles, similar to a person rising from sleep and brandishing a bedhead. They twitched as Zim rolled back to straddle the teen’s torso and rub at his eyes, squeezing his thighs and startling Dib awake from near passing out. 

“Stop your squirming, fool-boy.” His voice was more raspy than usual, striking attraction from out of nowhere that had Dib doing a double take of the smaller form before him. 

“You kinda woke me up, man.” Said Dib, removing his arms from around the irken to stretch behind his head. 

Making an irritated squeak like sound from the back of his throat, he reached up in an attempt to groom his antennae only to realize what he was doing and stiffened. Letting his hands fall to his lap, he glared down at the relaxed noret. 

“You make loud mouth noises that vibrate throughout your chest and it annoys me.” Zim stated, placing a clawed hand right in the middle of Dib’s chest to balance himself. 

Catching on to his teasing, a smirk crossed the teen’s lips. “Even asleep you still find a way to tell me to shut up.” Motioning towards the alien’s antennae, he snickered. 

Puffing out his chest, he grinned. “Serve’s you right monkey brain! Zim is always prepared!” 

“Sure thing, space bug.”


	4. Lymph Nodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the tags (again).

Never in his life did Dib feel attractive by human, or alien, standards. He was tall for his age, broad shoulders and subtlety curvy around the hip and thigh area with stretch marks from filling in too fast for his body. Around the age of fourteen he had matured into a near adult woman’s body, a beautiful hourglass figure with curly shoulder length hair that he used to hide from stares. 

“ _You see the tits on her?_ ”

“ _Man I’d love to get my hands on a killer body like that._ ”

“ _She should cover up more, nobody wants to see her perky boobs._ ” 

Over the summer of his freshman year he had taken scissors to his hair and cut it short during a breakdown in front of the mirror and realized that his reflection was what he’d been seeing the whole time: he was a boy trapped in a girl’s body. Of course his father was outraged, putting him down for ‘ruining such pretty curls’ and that he looked like a flaming homosexual. He had to spend his money in secret on masculine clothing and ordered a binder. Sliding on that binder for the first time was forever engraved in his mind, the excitement and relief of being flat, of looking the way he wanted to. 

“Gaz!” He sobbed, unable to tear his eyes away from his figure. 

She had rushed in, an irritated look only to be replaced with a blank, shocked expression. 

“Look at me! I’m flat! Oh my god I’m flat!” His voice shook, hands pressed against the fabric on his chest. 

Her lips quirked in a proud smile, giving a nod. “Looks good to me.” 

Removing his hands to grip them in fists and wave them in the air, he grinned widely while turning back and forth to continue admiring himself for the first time without feeling disgusting. 

_Since when did I have freckles? So many all over my shoulders!_ He thought, not noticing that his sister had left and closed the door since their father had arrived home and she didn't want Dib getting hurt. 

“Gazlene! Dahlia! Downstairs right now!” 

Dib hurriedly pulled off his binder and replaced it with a compression sports bra and loose fitted shirt, racing downstairs to see Gaz and his father waiting patiently. Her face was unreadable, looking up to him and her frown deepened before looking away. 

_What’d I do now_ , he thought, mentally bracing himself for another lecture. 

* * *

Close to his seventeenth birthday, a year and a half after Zim had landed as a rogue from his home called Irk, Dib had somehow landed himself a boyfriend of six months. He was sweet, a few inches shorter than himself, an absolute sweetheart who treated him better than his father ever had (and that was speaking a lot). The boy in particular used to drive Dib up the walls out of irritation. He had ran into the teen walking out from his therapy appointment, shock written clear as icy green eyes met his with equal shock. 

“Keef? Since when did you start therapy?” Asked Dib, slowly to a stop in front of the ginger and raised a hand to nervously chewing on a nail. 

“After my mum died from a car crash, kinda fucked me up.” He chuckled half-heartedly, picking at the pocket of his jeans. “I’ve gotta head in, uh, you wanna go grab ice cream or something?” 

Pushing up his glasses with the hand closet to his face, he chewed on the inside of his cheek and gave a nod with a hum. Seeing blue eyes light up and a small smile spread across a freckle kissed face made Dib’s heart stutter, feeling his face warm with a shy smile. 

“I’ll wait in my truck.” Motioning to the silver ford truck in the lot. 

Starting towards it only to accidentally brush Keef’s shoulder, he felt skinny fingers gently caress his own and send a shiver up his spine. Stopping in his tracks to watch the ginger walk inside, he glanced back to give a big grin then turn away to jog down the hall. Grabbing the hand that buzzed he played with his fingers, his smile widening as he walked towards his truck and hopped inside. 

A tap on his window startled him from his small nap, rolling down the window to poke his head out and meet a smiling Keef. 

“Is it ok if I hop in? I don't exactly have a car of my own.” 

Unlocking his truck so the teen could climb inside, he rubbed his hands up and down the steering wheel as Keef settled in and buckled up. Pulling out of the lot onto the road he turned up his stereo a bit so there was a background noise to soothe his nerves. 

“Erm, what have you been up to since you moved?” Started Dib. 

“The usual, waking up early, going to school, coming home, doing homework, going out with friends. Normal stuff like that.” Using his hands while talking, he ended the sentence with a shrug. “If I’m feeling dangerous I walk down to the seven eleven at the end of the road, grab a slushie, and spike it with vodka from my uncle’s liquor cabinet in the basement.” 

Dib snorted, giggling at the teens' way of ‘danger’. Red curls bounced as the ginger made a fake hurt expression before turning away to look out the window. 

“What about you then. What's more dangerous than underage drinking?” He teased. 

Using his blinker to turn onto the highway, he tapped his finger on the wheel in thought. 

“Been brought home by the police at least five times, blew up the biology room from setting fire to something flammable.” Humming with a forced smile, his grip tightened on the wheel. “I'm kinda an outcast, if you couldn't tell.” 

Keef waved him away, “You're talking to one of the few gay kids in a very rich kids school. Yknow how it is, if you aren't a straight, white, cis male you're the plague.” 

Dib cackled, smacking his hand on the wheel with a snort. “Man, do I!” Glancing back to see Keef looking at him he turned a shade of red. “Uh, sorry!” 

Shaking his head, his eyes crinkled as he laughed, catching the noret off guard who's blush turned a crimson and nervously chuckled along. 

“It's impressing how much you’ve changed from a loudmouthed kid to a soft spoken, reserved teen.” Keef remarked, enjoying the way Dib opened his mouth to defend himself only to make a weird wheezing sound and close his mouth. 

Parking on the side of the street and stepping out to enter the old ice cream shop, Dib pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one with a lighter. 

Holding out the pack Keef raised an amused brow, “What makes you think I smoke?” Plucking out a stick and grabbing the lighter from Dib, he lit the end and took a long, practiced drag. 

“Just a hunch.” Teased Dib, flicking ash onto the street and pointing at the tips of his own fingers. 

Snickering, he wiggled his fingers. “You tryna tell me something about my fingers, Dib?” 

Shaking his head with a smirk, he threw the finished cigarette on the ground and put it out with his boot. Watching Keef follow his move, he started into the shop with the ginger in tow. 

* * *

Dib and Keef took things slow, sneaking kisses when no one was looking when they were out with the ginger’s friends, playing footsie while pretending to look like they were paying attention to the conversation. 

Late into the night while strolling through the park with the other three in tow, a short, plump girl with blonde highlights mentioned about seeing a restroom and needing to use it. A goth looking male who was taller than Keef and a similar looking shorter male had agreed on needing to as well, the group finding a public restroom for their friends to use. Keef spotted a more hidden place, tugging on Dib’s sleeve to follow behind. The noret looked around with wonder at the dark forest around the park, breath catching in his throat when his back met a tree and lips met his. Burying his hands into longer curls he pulled him closer, parting his mouth open when a tongue traced along his bottom lip. Massaging and lapping against one another Dib let out a soft noise and tugged a handful of curls, making Keef groan into his mouth and press his hips flush to Dib’s. Pulling away for a breath Dib rested his forehead against the ginger’s, hazily looking into darkened green eyes. 

“You need something?” He breathed, pulling a hand away from ginger curls to stroke a cheek. 

Leaning down to brush his lips against a sharp jawline, Dib turned his head to the side for better access. 

“Just admiring the view.” Murmured Keef against a pale throat, mouthing along his esophagus. 

Humming against teeth and tongue he let the back of his head hit the tree and close his eyes. Hands around his waist slide beneath his shirt and hoodie, swirling around the nubs on his chest until they perked up. His breath shallowed against the pleasing assault on his nipples, trailing a hand down to rest on Keef’s chest and trace circles with his thumb. 

“Feel good?” His voice was below a murmur against his ear, sending shivers up his spine. 

“Mmhm.” Hummed Dib, burying his hand further into curls and tipping his head back more. “Keef, harder…”

A warm tongue ran along his ear, gently nibbling. “If I bite any harder I’ll draw blood.” 

“That's the point,” He grumbled. 

Kisses trailed down his neck, finding a spot that made Dib whimper he pressed harder open mouthed kisses, using his teeth to start soft in a way to prepare the noret before biting down with full force. 

“ _Ah fuck!_ ” He shouted, rutting his hips against Keef’s in pleasure. 

Keef moaned in response, lapping up the blood and tonguing the wound. The erection straining in his pants told Dib everything, rutting at a more frantic pace that had the ginger’s hard cock rubbing against his wet pussy and tiny cock. 

“Are y’all literally fucking back there?” The plump girl with blonde highlights called. 

Dib suddenly smashed his lips against Keef’s moaning into the kiss as his hips stuttered once, twice, and came with a breathy whimper. Green eyes widened in realization, quickly rutting between trembling thighs and finishing in his jeans with a harsh gasp. Pressing sloppy kiss after kiss against swollen lips, both teens parted while trying to slow their breathing. 

“Sorry for making you cream yourself, that just sent me.” Dib whispered, a shy look in his eyes. 

Keef shook his head with a flustered smile, “No, it was really attractive when you humped against me.” 

Stepping away so Dib could stand on shaky legs, he wrapped an arm around his form and helped him walk with a bright, satisfied grin. The three teased them relentlessly for the rest of the night, sneakily sharing smiles and whispered praises and jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KaDr has been growing into me so I decided, fuck it, let's add in a past relationship and give another look in on Dib's past. Thanks for reading, bros!


End file.
